When Worlds Collide
by Steampunkish
Summary: A world of idiots and death, and giant trauma sponges… A Jhonen Vasquez mainly cross over of some of his various works, rating might change, I don't know. Just a note, this isn't a romance, so look else where.
1. The Beggining of the Beggining?

**When worlds collide…**

Short description:

It almost seems that two worlds have collided, though very few or none noticed. Now, one street in particular is very odd… For example, there is a kid that apparently has green skin, and a mongoose dog as a pet. Example, there is a young man who is rarely ever seen, he lives in 777 and the mongoose dog from before claims that it hears screams from his house often. Example a kid whose parents who care less finds his teddy bear might be more then it seems. Example a young boy and his sister try and reveal a new danger, the Anti-Christ, or as his mother calls him Pepito.

---------------------------------------

During a cold breeze, in the time that is not quite this year, yet not yet next year, it seemed time had stood still of a second. Though a single second was all it took, the only one who seemed to be moving was a man with dyed hair and thick rimmed glasses, who seemed at that moment to snap mentally. But our story is indeed not about him, it takes place a long ways away from him, on a single street mainly. After that split second between years, screams where heard on that street, though one in particular was not that of joyous celebration.

Let us zoom in on the house that specific scream was coming from. A little bit under the earth, a man was in a basement. The man was relatively tall and skinny, his hair was a dark blue color, and his skin a light brown; though what was more interesting, there was a man who was lying in a dark red substance; _his own blood._ "Please, I promise I won't do it anymore…" Was just one murmur from the man, though he kept on murmuring other things, other things that were obviously not true. "WELL, MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE ASS HOLE!" The taller man screamed, wielding a plastic bag, the bleeding man couldn't help but let out a laugh "Don't you GURPH know that ERRH bags are COUGH for wusses!" he sputtered out, the one wielding the bag (Whose name by the way is Johnny) just laughed evilly before fastening the bag around the mans head and starting to laugh a dark, evil laugh until the man went limp, "An asshole to the end…" Nny said, starting up the stairs.

"Well Nny," A man that appeared to be made of meat said "You are such a good insect are you not?" he asked, Nny simply sat on the couch, ignoring him, he wasn't in the mood to argue with himself, he just felt hollow right now, as if something was wrong… He picked up his T.V remote and started flipping through the channels; it almost seemed as if… Well… Everything was different all of a sudden; even the bag that he used to strangle the man seemed odd, he normally would of chose a more… Pointy… Solution, though for some reason the bag just appeared…

Nny continued flipping through the channels until he decided to look out side, and possibly gaze at the stars, it might help to clear his mind. As he left his house, he looked around, some thing was different, he saw something rather odd, a green dog running around, he blinked; he usually had some way to respond to these things. He just shock his head, the length some people would go to just to try to make themselves look odd, some strange idea that odd colors will make you any different from the rest of the jack asses. He continued muttering to himself as he looked around, the streets somehow seemed different, he was getting really tired of things all of a sudden becoming different, "_Maybe_ _when I get enough time I'll 'complain' to the mayor…_" He thought, anyone who knew Nny (And there were a grand total of two people that do and live) would know what he means by complain…

He soon got to the point where he had no idea at all where he was. "_I took the right path, what the fuck is up with things lately?_" He thought, looking around, he was as usual getting several hostile looks from people, he would of normally pulled his knives out, but right now he was more concerned about how he had no idea where he was, he knew this city and all of it's maggots that are supposedly humans like the back of his hand. He started back tracking himself, so he could at least ponder from a familiar area. He eventually, and amazingly found his way back, he walked toward one of the few houses that seemed similar, a house that housed a small child. He found his way to Squee's window, and looked through it, he saw the small Squee in his bed, sleeping, Johnny sighed as he walked back toward his house, which with any luck would still be there, he entered his house, and went back to his normal 'hobby', deciding he would ask someone about it, even if that person was going to die within a few minutes of him asking…


	2. We're All Mad Here!

**When Worlds Collide…**

Chapter two: We're All Mad Here!

A/N: Just a note, see I _didn't_ forget Todd was put in a crazy house! And yes, I know these are short, I'm trying to make them longer.

---------------

A breeze drifted through Todd Casil's window, the breeze to Todd, signified it was OK to remove his head from under the covers, though it was unclear how he felt the breeze. The small boy slowly looked around, afraid of what was out there. Last night, the scary man from next door had been at his window, and Todd had pretended to be asleep so he didn't have to face him. Todd got up slowly and looked at the small table in his room, and regarded it with fear as he had the last few days, more specifically ever since Christmas.

The package was regular… Well, besides the numerous blood stains, and the tag that almost looked like it was human skin, on it was written "_To Squee"_ Todd knew who it was from, and didn't really want to know what it was… Though, he had to admit it was the only present he had received since he got out of the Insane Asylum… He had gotten out a few months after he was put in, the doctors said that he was beyond saving. They still monitor him.

Todd continued staring at the package, he was beginning to wonder if he should open it, because if it was a bomb it would have gone off by now… Todd slowly approached it; he poked it with his finger and covered his head… Nothing! He very slowly started taking off the ribbon, and waited for a few seconds before undoing the paper, after all, if anyone was going to make a booby trap that went off if you ripped off the paper, it would have been the neighbor man… The paper eventually was removed; Todd slowly started to remove the lid on the black box, and waited for a few seconds before looking to see what it was. Todd gasped, it was… Muffins?

Todd blinked, it was indeed odd, Nny had never struck him as a cook, he saw a card also, it had an odd stick figure on it. Todd picked up the card, and opened it; several blood stained dollars fell on the floor, the card read:

"_Dear Squee,_

_I'm very sorry I could not give these to you in person, though they taste the same if you reheat in the microwave for 23 seconds exactly for all of them, 5 seconds for just one. I could give you the recipe if you want. Well anyways, Merry Christmas and such. _

_Happy Holidays!_

_Your friend, (Joh)Nny C._"

Todd furrowed his eyebrows slightly and bent down to pick up the money, it seemed rather odd that Nny would be into the whole Christmas spirit thing, but after all, he was crazy… He poked a hole to the center of one of the muffins, and looked through it, there was nothing sharp or pointy, and as a matter of fact it looked a little blobby and not hard. He simply put the lid back on the box and started walking down stairs. Someone shrieked,

"It's OK mom, it's just me your son…" He said quietly, he started to think maybe he should go out and take a walk around the neighbor hood, if he came back in a few minutes maybe mommy would know who he was…

Todd opened the door and walked out, taking a breath of air. He walked out a step and closed the door, it just then dawned on him, something seemed different… Todd walked up and down the street a few times, he accidentally bumped into something. He looked around and finally down, and saw a strange green dog walking on two feet. "You look like waffles!" The dog said, Todd blinked several times, maybe he _was_ crazy, the Dog continued running around. Todd wanted to ask someone what was different, what had changed but there was no one to ask unless he went over to Pepito's house, although he still scared him, his dad might know what was wrong, although he was creepy. Todd decided against it, but noticed that several new houses had just appeared on the block.

Todd approached one of the houses slowly; it had several lawn gnomes and other lawn ornaments. Todd decided he might work up the courage to possibly knock on the door and then run to see who was living there. For now though, he just continued walking along, observing the new places that had popped up all over the place.

Todd began on his way back to his home. He yet again walked by the strange houses; he was staring at one when he yet again ran into someone. He was knocked to his butt and saw that this time he ran into a kid with an abnormally large head. The kid helped Todd up, but said "Sorry about that, but I have to save THE WORLD!" hurriedly, the kid then continued to run to one of the new houses, the one with all the lawn gnomes.

Todd simply continued walking back to his house, and when he heard his mom shriek he sighed and shook his head, continuing on with his normal day, "_Oh well_" Todd thought, "_At least I don't have to go to school…_" Though unfortunately, he would have to within the next few days, and that meant more of the perpetual teasing… Well, if he was lucky maybe the big headed kid would go to his school and be… Not mean.

Squee continued on with the rest of his day, nothing new really. Well, he had a muffin that was actually very good, (It had peppermint filling!) though besides that not much, though he did keep an eye on the new houses, it just seemed odd and not right. And that green dog kept on running in and out of one of them, occasionally carrying a moose or piggy, it seemed it was official; every one he knew was insane.


	3. Yes, but I Have Cherry FizWiz!

**When Worlds Collide…**

Chapter three: Yes, but I Have Cherry Fiz-Wiz!

A/N: I really like this story. Well, you can probably tell as I've got three chapters already. Also, just a note, thanks to all of the people who have reviewed, I'm still having trouble believing people are reading this…

-------------------

A small boy with a big head sat in bed that same morning. Almost as soon as he woke up, he felt a cold breeze, which was quite odd because his window was shut. He got up and got dressed almost instantly, and started walking down the stairs in his house with a confident smile on his face, today his plan was going to go off without a hitch.

The boy walked into the kitchen in his house, and saw out the window there were new houses on the block, one specifically looked odd, it was a huge black house.

"Hey Gaz! Has that creepy house always been there?" He yelled to a girl with purple hair who was sitting on a couch playing a portable game system.

"Yes" She responded, she really didn't know what he was talking about, and knowing him he was probably going to say that it was the creepy house of the Bigfoot people or something.

"Because I really don't think that it 'belongs'…" He said starting to make a sandwich, "_Oh well, today is alien D-Day!_" The boy thought, "Zim won't take this Earth!" He said loudly to himself.

"Dib, you're doing it again!" Gaz complained loudly,

"What?" He asked, finishing his sandwich, and walking over to the couch, and sitting down near Gaz, looking at the TV, even though it wasn't on Mysterious Mysteries.

"Moving your mouth." She said, now annoyed, "And getting within 10 feet of me."

Dib got the idea and rolled his eyes "Poor pathetic Gaz…" He said looking down and slightly shaking his head. He quickly finished his sandwich and started out the door "Bye Gaz, if I'm not back by the time Mysterious Mysteries is on, tape it for me OK?" He said, not waiting for Gaz to answer, he shut the door behind him, and made sure he had all of his tools.

His smile grew ever larger as he started toward Zim's house, as a matter of fact, for a few seconds he ran, that is until he ran into some kid and accidentally knocked him down. He quickly helped him up and said

"Sorry about that, but I have to save THE WORLD!" Dib said, continuing to run to Zim's house, not giving the boy a second look. He soon found himself outside Zim's house. "TODAY IS THE DAY IT ENDS ZIM!" Dib shouted to no one in particular, he then noticed something tugging on his leg. He looked down and saw a green dog "What do you want Gir?" He asked the little dog.

"Tacos. Do you deny me tacos? Why do you deny me my tacos?" The SIR unit said, getting to his small knees, it almost looked like he was crying…

"What?" Dib said, furrowing his eyebrows, and staring at the dog for a second "Oh well, I don't have time for that today!" Dib cried out joyously, it was obvious this boy liked the plan he made…

"Why big headed boy why?" Gir yelled at Dib, Gir was now pounding the ground and complaining about how no one would give him tacos or sporks or anything good anymore.

Dib crawled to the side of the house on his stomach before taking out some knives

"What the heck?" He said, he had a bag in there before, where did he get these things? He was beginning to wonder why these things always happen to him. He decided he would forget about the bag (Which he was going to use as a parachute) and start climbing up the wall. He took out several plungers and started suctioning his was up the wall.

He soon got to the room he wanted to get to, he decided to make use of the knives he had mysteriously acquired to open the window. He took one of his hands off the plungers and took out one of the knives, and managed to cut a hole in the glass. He crawled in the window, and grabbed his plungers for future use. Dib then sighed as he emptied the contents of his back pack.

Almost as soon as he started to plan out the details on his plans, he heard a **BING** noise, almost like an elevator…

"Why did you climb all the way up?" A female's voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw his sister, and an elevator shaft going down from the window for a very short time, as that disappeared.

"How do you do that?" Dib asked, "And is there one going to the basement?"

"No, that's just dumb Dib." She said, starting again on her game. Dib simply shook his head and put the stuff back in his back pack, he had his plan ready, thankfully he had found blue prints to technology on Tak's ship; he had found quite a few good things he could use.

He soon started crawling on his elbows and knees, afraid of tripping any alarms while Gaz just followed behind him, playing her game. He soon got to one of the entrances to Zim's underground base; the toilet.

"Stay here Gaz, leave this to me!" Dib said to Gaz, flushing himself down the toilet,

"What ever." She said, sitting down on the floor. As Dib was spinning down the toilet he closed his mouth, not wanting to get toilet water in his mouth, though he still had a smile on his mouth.

He rushed downward, spinning and spinning until he finally landed, amazingly he landed on his feet, only to fall a few seconds later.

"What? How did this Earth baby get in? Gir! Did you unlock the elevator?" A strange voice shouted,

"I don't know!" Said the voice of the green dog, though it came from a small robot like thing.

Dib stood up and grabbed something out of his back pack, pointing at Zim,

"This time I have you Zim! I have… Cherry Fiz-Wiz?" Dib said, he had indeed pulled out several bottles of cherry pop.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. The FizWiz of DOOM!

**When Worlds Collide…**

Chapter four: The Fiz-Wiz of DOOM!

A/N: Oh yes, I know I've not been acknowledging, mainly because my memory… What was I talking about? All stupid clichés aside, all characters from: JTHM, Squee, I Feel Sick, Invader Zim, and anything else I forgot belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Please don't kill me. Painfully. My friends already have dibs on _that_.

------------------------

_**On another world, an evil laugh could be heard, along with the scratching of a pen and pencil. The man coughed and continued laughing.**_

------------------------

Zim stared at Dib a second,

"You think you can stop me with some of your fizzy beverages?" Zim said, bluffing because the soda actually could do a lot of damage to his organs, and soda would make the floor all sticky.

"They weren't Fiz-Wiz's when I checked last…" Dib muttered, "Just a second." He added, putting a finger up in a sign to wait for a second. Dib sorted through the contents of his bag, "Where are those weapons of mass 'doomstruction'…" Dib muttered, 'Doomstruction' was the word that was used to describe them in the blueprints.

As Dib sorted through his things, he didn't notice that Gir had grabbed the bottles of Fiz-Wiz, and started hugging them,

"I love you pink stuff!" He said as he started jumping up and down with them in his arms, he then proceeded to roll around with them, and threw them up in the air and caught them. Dib was still oblivious to that fact as he continued searching, Zim was simply standing there and tapping his foot with his arms crossed waiting for Dib as Gir started to open one of the bottles…

A loud **FWISH** noise was heard as the cap practically undid itself. Unfortunately Zim was in the line of fire. A blast of cherry soda later and Zim was running around, steaming and screaming. Dib looked up and saw him running around, he stopped sorting through the stuff and his confident smile returned

"Ah ha Zim! I kept the Earth safe for ano-" Dib started before being interrupted by a beeping sound, "Oh! I got to go, but you'll never get the Earth Zim, if you will it will be over my dead body!" He shouted, running out a random entrance or exit, hoping it would go up.

"I would be glad to accommodate you…" Zim muttered, and twitched in pain.

After a while Gir looked down at Zim (Who was slightly blackened and still smoking on the floor) and said "Aren't you going to run after him?" In his regular questioning voice,

"Another time Gir… Another ti-" Zim started but was cut off as Gir yet again opened another bottle of Fiz-Wiz, and it yet again hit Zim, "AHHHHH THE PAIN! THE CHERRY PAIN!" He shouted now writhing in pain in place.

A short while and many cleansings later Zim sat in the chair in his lab.

"Gir!" He shouted, waiting for his SIR unit to pop up.

"Yes master!" Gir said, though he looked different, his eyes and antennae were now red rather then their regular blue color.

"Where is Mini-Moose?" Zim barked, it was clear he already knew what the answer was,

"I don't know!" Gir said, his appearance going back to normal.

Zim sighed and kept on pressing buttons on his computer when he heard a strange voice say

"I have two things to say to you; one, you're getting you're base in my basement. Stop it. And two, it's not Tuesday. Explain your self. And quickly, my patience runs thin" Zim turned around and saw Johnny emerging from a small tunnel, wielding several knives.

"What do you mean? I am not an alien if that's what you mean! And put your sharp pointy things down! You would never hurt a smeet!" Zim said, quickly putting his disguise on and hiding Gir behind him "Now get out of my base before I destroy you!" He added in his normal 'Invader' voice.

"Well, I don't know what a 'smeet' is, though I will not drop my weapons and… And…  
And… Is that Cherry Fiz-Wiz I smell?" Johnny said, sniffing the air and detecting cherry soda, _his _cherry soda… "Oh, I get it! You've been building this so that you can steal my stuff! Well, I'll tell you something, I'm worthless! The police might have a fine on me but besides that I-" Nny said, starting again on one of his rambles, and he would of continued if Zim hadn't interrupted,

"Yes, yes, and I could care less about your love life. Though if you really must know it was the one called Dib that spilled his primitive fizzy water on me!" Zim said, his eye somewhat twitching. Nny looked like he was about ready to jump Zim, but for some reason restrained himself,

"Dib you say? Where does Dib live?" Nny asked a small evil glint in his eye, a violent glint.

"Oh, on that one house down the block from here." Zim said, "And why are you still here?"

Nny stared at him, amazed by the idiocy of youth today. He simply shook his head and re-entered through the same hole. A small shoving sound was heard as he attempted to shove something iron to the entrance. He frowned at not being able to do it with his frail frame. He walked off for a while before shoving several people in the room that looked like they just got hit by a bus,

"Could you move that iron maiden over that hole? Thanks, I'll go get you some lemonade or something. And don't even think about running. I know everything." Nny said to the three men, who were at this point looking very scared. Nny left the room as one of the men saw Zim, and almost started to shout out something before a loud **ZAP** sound was heard, all of a sudden, it smelt like bacon. The two remaining people, who look like they could possibly be jocks of some sort, started shoving the iron maiden over the hole. Zim of course was to busy yelling at Gir to notice the two nearly dead people.

After a short while Nny returned with a tray with several blue drinks on it,

"Ah! I see that one of you tried to escape or yell or something. Oh well… More for you two…" Nny said with a satanic look on his face "So would you like some drinks? Or would you prefer some shock therapy?" He added; the look still on his face. The two people at that point would have done anything to preserve their current status of being not dead. They shakily took the glasses and started drinking slowly. A few seconds after the first sip, they dropped the cups. They had started foaming at the mouth, and throwing up blood,

"Oh, you say you want me to end it now? Well, normally I would let you suffer but today I'm feeling kind today…" Nny said, taking out the knives from earlier, and proceeding to cut them up. He smiled a dark smile; that made him feel better, though he was slightly mad, those were glass cups… He walked upstairs, just then it dawned on him that that house, no, that basement had not been there before. He now had three things on his to do list:

Kill 'Dib'

Find out what's going on

Kill the annoying alien.


	5. Skool

**When Worlds Collide…**

Chapter five: Skool

A/N: Wow… Two days and five chapters… Should I slow down on posting these? I mean, I think at this rate I'll have like… A lot of them done. Man. I really need a social life, I mean, I'm counting the days until school starts again, that is scary.

Oh, and if this is going to go where I think it is, at _least _two new characters this chapter! Please don't maul me if I play one in particular wrong… I didn't read any part of the particular double-shot comic she was from mainly… And yes, I do realize I just warped the time line somewhat oddly. Sorry.

----------------------------------

Nny had decided to wait for a while before setting out on his killing Dib quest, mainly because the green-kid-alien-kid couldn't give any decent directions, and it was starting to get light out; which usually means people, and people _always_ means jack asses. He decided to wait until a night when he found the house. Maybe he would ask him what the hell he was thinking and then kill him…

----------------------------------

A beeping sound was heard in young Todd Casil's room, he spent most of the night in fear, as he had received a visit from the scary neighbor man.

"Shmee, why does the world have to be so scary?" Todd asked picking up his teddy bear, amazingly the bear responded.

"Don't worry Todd, no matter what happens I'll protect you… Though you know, I'd be really happy if you were to…" The bear at that point seemed to mutter something that only Todd could hear,

"No Shmee, I know I wouldn't have to go back to school, but poisoning my parents would be mean." Todd replied with a frown, he quickly put his cloths on, and thought about all the mean people at school, Shmee seamed to be smiling at this…

After Todd finished putting on his cloths and getting his back pack out of the toilet where his mother had shoved it (It is quite a long story, and one you _really _don't want to know). Todd walked toward the door and said to his mother

"I'm going to school, it starts again today.", even though his mother was just standing in the kitchen, staring at the ceiling. He sighed as he started walking to school.

After a while of being confused about how the streets all of a sudden changed he finally found his way to the large building that was school. He sighed again, and was about to continue walking toward the school until he heard someone shout to him,

"Wait up amigo!" A voice shouted Todd frowned slightly, it seemed that only scary people liked him,

"Hi Pepito…" Todd said, turning around to see a boy around his age and height with horns and a funny hair style.

"How was your break?" He asked, finally catching up with Todd.

"Bad, though that's normal I guess…" Todd said, frowning slightly as he heard the bell ring. "I think we have to get to class…" Todd added, running toward the building, Pepito following.

When they got to class, they found that everyone was sitting two to a seat,

"You're late." A tall, gnarly old lady said, it was apparent the old lady was a teacher. "Now you both have to sit in the chair that's missing three legs." Todd sighed, he yet again got stuck with the worse possible combination of things. He and Pepito walked over to the desk that wasn't really standing up and tried to figure out how to sit in it.

"Well, as I was saying, because _someone_ couldn't take all the pressure from thousands of loonies, two universes have now collided etcetera; which means I now have _twice _the amount of zombies to teach. Though because of that, the school system has provided a new teacher…" She added as the door opened…

---------------------------

A woman with purple hair stared at the ceiling of her apartment from her bed, she had been there all of the night before. She was worried about her new job, she had recently been taking some classes online, though not those cheesy ones, the good ones. She had submitted her resume to several places, though it dawned on her that she would have to get out of her house now… She probably would have stayed in her bed, blowing off her job until she heard a loud knocking noise,

"Devi! Come on, if you don't go to your job I'll drag you out to that one guy's house or something!" Some one shouted, the girl that was apparently Devi sat up, she was already clothed, and answered the door.

"Don't even joke about that Tenna." Devi said, seeing Tenna, a dark skinned dark haired and green eyed lady. Tenna then squeaked a squeak toy that looked a little like a black dog toy with a white skeleton.

"Spooky says sorry for me…" Tenna said, holding the squeak toy up a little bit. Devi rolled her eyes and said,

"I suppose that if I don't go, you really _will _drag me to Johnny's house…" She then shuddered a little, that memory was still in her mind, he still scared her like it was yesterday. Tenna just kind of nodded and squeaked Spooky again. Devi sighed

"Just a second, I got to get my car keys." Devi said, disappearing in her apartment for a few seconds before coming back. Devi and Tenna continued talking down until they got to Devi's car

"Well, later" Devi said to a grinning Tenna, "No… You're… Not…" Devi added, already knowing what Tenna was going to say,

"Someone has to make sure you actually go!" She said, getting in the passenger side of the car, Devi sighed,

"Fine, though I'm not rolling any of my windows to make sure you can breathe though." She said reluctantly, getting in and starting the car, she soon started driving off to the school.

After a while of driving, Devi pulled into the school parking lot,

"Stay girl." Devi said jokingly, "Oh, and if I start to burn from being out side, just shove me back in the classroom." She added, she got out of the car and waved to Tenna slightly before closing the door. She heard the bell ring as she approached the building. She walked through the door, and then through the halls until she got to the class room she was supposed to be going into, she knocked on the door very lightly, just like it said in the 'special conditions' paper she had received. She soon heard her cue, and opened the door, stepping in…

"Class, this is your new 'student teacher'." Ms. Bitters, the old lady, said as Devi stood near the front of the class,

"I'm Devi D-" She said the rest, though it was blurred out by the horn of a honking car. "Though you may call me Ms. D." She added, trying to smile slightly, though not really succeeding. She then went to stand over toward the side of the room, 'observing'.

"OK, so attendance," Ms. Bitters said monotonously. She then started naming off some names before she was interrupted by Dib swinging his hand in the air, "Yes Dib" She added in an annoyed tone.

"Why is there a kid with horns in this class? And why do Zim and I have to share seats?" Dib asked, shoving Zim over a little, it was actually obvious that no body liked the seating arrangement,

"Because he is. And because no body else would sit with either of you." Ms. Bitters said before 'Ms. D' pitched in

"Maybe it would help to… Uh… Have the students introduce themselves?" Devi said, stepping forward slightly,

"_Devi, Devi, Devi, you should have just stayed home and sent Tenna to Johnny's…" _Something in Devi's head said, Devi just ignored it, it had no power over her anymore…

"I _suppose _that's a good idea…" Ms. Bitter's said somewhat sarcastically, "Let's begin."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The Anti Christ, the Alien, and the DOOM

**When Worlds Collide…**

Chapter six: The Anti-Christ, the Alien, and the DOOMED!

A/N: Chapter six may cause drowsiness, diarrhea, death, sleep cutting of hair, trips to the underworld, thinking that Dib and Zim is a good slash relation ship, among other things. Use with caution.

------------------------------

"OK, who wants to go first." Ms. Bitters said, still in the bored tone, looking around to see only one person raising their hand, "Fine Zim, just make it quick and not crazy" She added, sighing as Zim stood on his table.

"I am ZIM! A normal human child, who enjoys normal human child things like doing homework and eating food." Zim said before sitting back down on the crowded seat, shoving Dib, and Dib shoving back.

"OK, next DOOMED child!" Ms. Bitters said, now seeing Dib raising his hand, "Fine Dib. Just make it quick." She added, her eyes narrowed. He stood up,

"I'm Dib, and I'm the only one who seems to notice an alien and a… Goat kid in this class." He said, almost immediately after words an abnormally large paper wad hit his head,

"Shut up Dib. You stink. You're crazy." A kid said, leaning back in their chair. Dib rolled his eyes and sat down.

After a short while of no one else raising their hand, a **CRASH** sound was heard, and it was seen that the one legged desk had finally collapsed into a no legged desk. Both Todd and Pepito were flailing their arms, which Ms. Bitters took as a sign of them wanting to go.

"OK, Todd is DOOMED to go first, and then Pepito." Ms. Bitters said, if it was possible she said it even bored-er then before. Todd stood up nervously and started twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Umm… I'm Todd… And I like to write stuff…" He said, keeping his head down somewhat before trying to figure out what to do now, as no legged desks were hard to sit at. He considered asking one of the teachers, except Ms. Bitters would ignore him and Ms. D seemed to have disappeared…

"OK Pepito, start your DOOMED introduction." Ms. Bitters said, starting to wonder when these DOOMED students would leave.

Pepito walked to the front of the class room.

"I may be called the Prince of Darkness, the Anti-Christ, and many more things. Though my mom calls me Pepito." He commented before continuing strangely, "My dogs name is Woofles." He then continued regularly, "I don't know if any of you have noticed, but the end is coming down upon us, we're all being condensed into a small universe for easy destruction. Kind of like canned beans. But as soon as some final minute work is done, the world _will_ be ending. And even though the class has doubled, still very few of you were good." Pepito said before turning around and zapping a random set of people at a table's heads off. "And I claim that desk." He added, picking up his stuff and moving to the desk with the now smoldering corpses. He pushed them and their stuff aside before a ring was heard throughout the building.

Ms. Bitters, who seemed to have fallen into a almost sleep like state, snapped back to it immediately,

"That is the lunch bell. Now go off and eat your DOOMED food." She said, almost disappearing into the shadows in the side of the class. The class bolted off toward the cafeteria, squishing any smaller students along the way. Well, smaller meaning Todd, and squishing meaning… Squishing. Todd was laying face down in the floor before noticing a hand that was seemingly offering to help him up. He looked up and saw 'Dib', the kid who was crazy apparently.

---------------------------------

**MEANWHILE… IN THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT!**

"No Devi, we're not leaving! School isn't over, now get back in there!" Came a shout from a car,

"NO! The kids are just like the idiotic parents that raised them! I can't handle it!" Devi said, her finger-nails dug into the steering wheel as she was trying to be dragged out by Tenna. After a while of arguments going on like that, eventually Tenna managed to convince Devi to go back in,

"FINE! Just let go of me and I'll go!" Devi said as Tenna let go of her. Devi after a second of trying, finally managed to get her finger-nails out of the steering wheel. She soon was back on her way back to the school. As she was entering the door she heard the lunch bell. She entered the building, and started to wherever she was supposed to go.

----------------------------------

Todd took the hand and got up, not sure how to react, usually kids only offered to help him up to push him back down and laugh at him.

"Thanks." Todd said, smiling slightly, maybe this kid wasn't crazy… Maybe he would make a normal friend…

"No problem. That used to happen to me a lot too." Dib said as they started walking toward the cafeteria.

"Really?" Todd said, he himself was the only kid he knew that that happened to, as he was the school scrape goat.

"Oh yeah, they also used to say my head was large and that I was cra… Oh wait… They still do that…" Dib said, looking down slightly, even though he knew he wasn't crazy it was still annoying.

"Well… You don't seem crazy, the Scary Neighbor man is crazy… And you aren't like the Scary Neighbor man so…" Todd said, trailing off, even the though of the Scary Neighbor man scared him, he shuddered slightly and made a quite squee sound.

"Scary Neighbor Man?" Dib asked, then the image of the large black house that had appeared on his block occurred to him

"He breaks into my house and stabs Shmee and kills people and says that aliens come on Tuesday, and today is Monday but I think that Zim kid is an alien…" Todd said somewhat quickly, he then instantly checked his pocket,

"_Don't worry Todd, I'm still here…_" Shmee said from inside of Todd's pocket, he smiled a little out of relief.

"Wait… You noticed Zim was an alien?" Dib said, that one sentence held to much information that Dib had to start someplace, and alien was always a good starting place.

"Yeah. He's green, acts weird, and has no ears." Todd said, recalling how odd Zim acted.

"Wow. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy!" Dib said, after a while of conversation along those lines they finally reached the lunch trays and food.

"Sorry, all I got right now boxes of one dozen starving, crazed weasels." The lunch lady said to Dib and Todd. They groaned but accepted them as they continued to sit down next to Gaz; who was just playing her Game Slave 2.

The rest of the day went on as usually, there was only a few times where Devi ran out to the car, where she was sent back in by Tenna and Spooky. As for Todd, Dib and the rest of the lot they went on with the rest of the school day, luckily Pepito was in a good mood so only a couple of peoples heads got blown up. Though that night was different, as at least several people would be threatened, and possibly a new dead person will emerge.


	7. Finding Spooky

**When Worlds Collide…**

Chapter seven: Finding Spooky

A/N: Against my will, I _still_ don't own IZ, I Feel Sick, Squee, or Lenore. Jhonen Vasquez owns IZ, IFS, and Squee; Roman Dirge owns Lenore.

Oh, and yes I do update a lot, you see I'm trying to see if I could finish this before school starts again, I probably won't but it can't hurt trying. Thanks for the review! By the way, I see this comment is ironic considering it's been a week since the last chapter.

Oh, please don't kill me for adding Lenore characters! I needed another dimension to prove Pepito's point.

------------------------------------------

**On another world, further scratches of a Pen and Pencil could be heard. A ringing sound was heard, accompanied by a shout 'What ever you're doing I want in on it!' the shout said, 'Unless you're doing something nasty then I'd rather be left out!'**

-------------------------------------------

That same night it was as cold as ice almost as a shadowy figure stalked the street. After a while it became apparent he was looking for something, the question was what though. After another while he stopped in front of a house, the house had various lawn gnomes and such normal stuff in the yard. Well, normal stuff and a green dog. The Dog looked up as Nny approached,

"Hello creepy guy!" The Dog said quickly in a high pitched voice, Johnny looked startled, as dogs generally don't talk. Nny thought this was simply another embodiment of his mind, like the doughboys.

"Hello dog," He said, looking at the dog, and at the lawn, he was just now noticing the oddness of the lawn, as usually on normal peoples lawns there were not signs that say 'I Heart Earth'. "Do you happen to know where a person by the name of Dib lives?" He added.

"OH! The big headed kid! He lives over there and there and there…" Gir said, pointing in random directions. Nny shook his head and sighed, walking off in the first random direction.

After several hours of wondering around, he finally managed to find a person who knew where the person by the name of 'Dib' (Or the big headed kid) lived. Nny stood outside a house, with his normal crazy grin on his face. He was about to enter when he heard a snippet of a conversation

"And Lenore was like 'Yeah, that moose was so wacky' and Ragamuffin was like 'No it wasn't a wacky moose, it was something else!" A voice from behind him said, he turned, his eye twitching slightly.

"Did you say… WACKY?" Nny asked slightly pulling out his knife. He saw the person that was talking, the person was rather odd looking, and had buttons for eyes. Nny shrugged and continued on to kill the (Now screaming) man,

------------------------------------------

Todd sat in his bed, he heard a distant shouting sound, he was simply staring at the inside of his blankets as they were over his head. He latched to Shmee, Shmee looked like he had an even larger smile then regular. Squee simply sat there for the rest of the night staring upwards. He soon heard a ringing; it was the ringing of his alarm clock. He got up and started getting ready for his second day of the new school. After a while he was off to school.

This time, when the bell rung, Todd was in his seat.

"SILENCE!" Ms. Bitters shouted looking around the class, "Today we have an exchange student. She has replaced… Eh…" She added, looking at the seating chart before pushing a button. A slight creaking was heard before one of the students went flying through the ceiling. "Him." Ms.Bitters finished before looking around, muttering something about how the school could of at least gotten a student teacher that showed up most of the time. "Well anyways, exchange student, introduce yourself!"

A girl with blond colored shoulder length hair stood up. The girl had two skull berets, and was wearing a long black dress.

"Uhh… Hi, I'm Lenore, I'm from Roma… Yeah I'm from Rome." She said before sitting back down, she sounded a little nervous. Todd looked around, he didn't like her, he creeped him out. He saw Pepito mouthing something to him "See; another dimension!" Todd thought it was, though it may have just been a statement about lunch.

"Well anyways. Students, turn to page 431." Ms. Bitters barked, hissing slightly.

------------------------------------------------

Devi yet again sat in her bed, staring in her ceiling. She had made sure Tenna couldn't come and jerk her out of her room this time. She quickly averted her gaze from the ceiling to a table. A small black and white squeaky doll sat on the table. Devi couldn't help but frown; after all, it was Tenna's fault. Tenna was the one who dropped it by accident in Devi's room after Devi fainted. Though still, she wasn't fond of making Tenna worry like she was sure she was. She then heard a ringing sound, it dawned on her it was her cell phone, which she had gotten because she was going to now venture outside her apartment. She got up and grabbed the phone, answering it.

"Hello?" She asked, having an idea who it was.

"OhmygodDeviIstillcan'tfindSpookyhelpme!" A panicked voice almost yelled from the other end of the phone.

"Tenna, calm down… I'm sure he's around there… _Somewhere_" Devi said, smiling ever so slightly, "When I get back from my job… Which I most definitely am at… I will help you look for him…" She added somewhat nervously.

"OK… Fine just accelerate time or something so you can get back faster!" Tenna said, still panicked. There then was a slight beep. Devi sighed slightly, though was now frowning even more. She didn't particularly enjoy lying, but it could not be avoided she supposed…


End file.
